


I Just Cleaned This Carpet!

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassin AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), He tries his best okay, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is also a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sick Fic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith gets home to the smell of sweat and blood. This doesn't really affect him because, well, when you're boyfriend's an assassin, what can you do?





	I Just Cleaned This Carpet!

When Keith walked in the door, the smell of sweat and blood overtook his senses. Most would have been concerned or even scared if they walked into their apartment to this, but it barely even fazed Keith. He put down his bag and slipped off his shoes, padding into the living room.

As he got closer to the living room, the smell got more and more pungent. The TV was on, and Keith could see a mess of brown hair poking out from the couch. Usually when Keith got home, there was a smell, but never this strong. When Lance heard Keith coming up behind him, he jumped up and looked over the couch, blue eyes wide and apologetic. Keith gave him a suspicious look.

"Okay," Lance held up his hands, "before you get mad, I'm sorry."

"Lance...." Keith trailed off, circling the couch and seeing what was on the ground.

"What the fuck, Lance?"

There was a body on the ground. It was some guy Keith recognized from a local coffee shop. Some people's reactions would have been different, like to scream. However, when your boyfriend is an assassin, you become immune to certain things.

"I just cleaned this carpet!" Keith turned around to face Lance. "You know what, this is on you. I'm not cleaning this! Also, you smell like blood. Go get a shower, and then burn those clothes."

Keith walked past Lance and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He quickly changed into an oversized sweatshirt and jeans, and pulled his black hair into a ponytail. Keith walked out and heard the sound of the shower. The body was still in the living room, but Lance had lit several candles to smoke out the smell of iron. Keith could also smell air freshener in the air. Keith was heading into the kitchen when he heard the shower water cut off. Keith started making dinner, knowing that Lance would be tired and hungry after "cleaning" the living room. He got to work making his famous homemade mac and cheese, since it was one of Lance's favorites. Keith might be mad at him, but he still loved the boy.

A few minutes later, Lance walked out wearing all black, as well as black gloves and a beanie. He walked to the body and stood over it, tilting his head to the side. Keith sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Do you need some help?" Keith had just finished the mac and cheese and put it in the oven, so there was nothing stopping him from helping the poor boy out. Lance looked up, seemingly surprised that Keith would do such a thing, but he quickly nodded his head. Keith put on an outfit similar to Lance's, and the two boys just stared at the body for a few seconds. They agreed that Lance would carry the arms and walk backwards, since Keith was known to be a clutz. They slowly worked their way down the stairs, Keith almost falling several times. When they got back into the apartment, they both changed. Keith changed into what he had on before, and Lance put on a grey, v-neck t shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

Keith was setting the mac and cheese down on the stove when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. "I'm sorry," was muffled into his hair. He leaned back into the touch, which caused Lance to tighten his hold.

"It's okay, I've been wanting an excuse to get the carpets professionally cleaned for a while now." Keith felt Lance laugh against his back, "But I swear, if you bring work home again, I'm kicking you out."

Lance laughed nervously, "That's fair."

They ate dinner in the kitchen, since the living room smelt like a hospital. Keith booked a cleaning company for the carpet, showered, and headed to bed, closely followed by Lance.

. . . . .

Keith was roused from his sleep around 3:30 a.m., to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. He tried to roll over and fall asleep, but sighed when he saw that Lance wasn't there. He sat up and rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes, then slipped out of his bed. They had separate rooms, but most nights, one would go to bed first and the other would slip in after. The two rooms was mostly just because of their massive collection of clothes. Keith walked out to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching Lance stumble around the dark kitchen for a minute before turning the light on. Lance brought his hand up to his eyes before turning around to look at where Keith was standing.

Lance visibly relaxed when he saw that it was just Keith, and whispered, "Babe, what're you doing up?"

Keith started crossing the distance between his and Lance, and as he did, he realized that Lance looked sick. His face wasn’t filled with its normal life, his cheeks were flushed, and he was shivering despite being wrapped in a sweatshirt.

"I could say the same to you. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Lance was within Keith's reach now, and Keith brought his hand up to Lance's forehead, looking at his with concern.

"I just came down here to get some medicine, but I realized I have no idea where it is." Lance sounded pathetic, and Keith felt a pang in his heart.

"Hey," Keith lifted up onto his tippy toes and placed a kiss on Lance's cheek, "go back to bed, I'll get your medicine." Lance melted into Keith, who put his arms around the taller boy's waist, rubbing circles onto his back.

"Turn your alarm off, too." Lance began to protest at this, "You can't tell me that you'll be able to stay safe like this. Just call in sick. They'll be fine without you for one day," Keith pulled back from where his face was tucked in Lance's neck, and took his face in his hands. "You need your rest. You never get sick, so they'll understand." Lance nodded, and leaned in closer to Keith. Keith gave him a quick kiss before ushering him out of the kitchen and back to bed.

It took Keith a few minutes to gather everything for Lance, and when he got back Lance was already asleep. Keith gently shook Lance's shoulder, who then groaned and rolled over, cracking his eyes open. Lance softly smiled up at Keith, then sat up enough to take the pills, then laid back against the pillows. Keith put the water glass back and looked back down at Lance, who caught his eye and raised his arms, making grabby motions with his hands. Keith smiled at the boy, then clambered over Lance and sunk into his embrace. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's middle, and tangled their legs together. Lance's hands made their way to Keith's hair, and his nose was against Keith's forehead. Soon enough, they had both fallen asleep, their hold on each other not loosening in the slightest.

. . . . .

Keith woke up around 8:45, with Lance's arms having moved from his hair to his waist, and Lance's face was now in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith stroked Lance's hair, nuzzling into it. He stayed there for a bit before getting up to get some stuff ready before Lance woke up.

He walked down to the kitchen and got out all the medicine that Lance would need when he woke up. Keith started making some oatmeal as well, seeing as it was one of Lance's favorite meals to eat when he was sick. Keith then sat down at their small kitchen table to play on his phone. He had only been sitting down for a few minutes when he heard Lance start walking down the hall. Keith stood and got Lance a glass of water, and then put it down on the kitchen table, along with all the pills that he had to take.

Lance came around the kitchen corner, wrapped in a blanket and squinting. Keith laughed under his breath and walked over to him, wrapping him up in a hug. Lance sighed and nuzzled into Keith's neck, who started backing them up to the coffee table. Keith sat Lance down, then got his oatmeal off the stove and put it in front of him. Lance looked up at him and smiled, and Keith couldn't resist the urge, so he leaned down and kissed him. Lance hummed sleepily into the kiss, and it left Keith's lips feeling tingly.

Lance took his medicine then ate his oatmeal, and Keith cleaned up the kitchen. Keith then went into the living room, which smelled significantly less like a hospital, then turned on the TV.

He had just settled on a show when Lance walked in, his blanket trailing behind him, and plopped down right beside him. Lance started lifting his legs, and Keith got the message. He turned so that his legs were under Lance, and then he put his arms around Lance's back. Lance sighed contentedly, then cuddled closer into Keith's arms.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Lance started complaining.

"I'm dying, Keith. I leave everything to you. Don't forget me, I love you," Lance proceeded to go limp in Keith's arms, who had sat up so that Lance's head was in his lap.

"Hm, then I guess you don't mind if I start seeing that boy from Target that we always see?"

Lance's head raised from Keith's lap, "You wouldn't dare."

Keith smiled down at Lance, and said, "Watch me."

Lance snickered and turned so that he was looking up at Keith, but was still able to rest his head in Keith's lap. Keith began carding his fingers through Lance's hair, and Lance closed his eyes, turned his head, and began cuddling into Keith's thigh.

Keith was about to lean down to give Lance a kiss, but they suddenly heard a loud bang, and saw the door swing open. Keith cringed when it hit the wall. It revealed a man standing in all black, looking extremely proud of himself. They both froze, then looked at each other, then back to the person at the door.

"Hello, McClain. You may recognize me from your rival company. I've been waiting for an opportunity to kill you sin-"

Keith cut him off, "I'm sorry, but I've got a clingy and feverish assassin in my lap right now, you'll have to come back later."

The mystery man's face shifted from smug to confused, then to panicked as Keith pulled out the gun that they keep in the table beside the couch. Keith cocked the gun back, and Lance plugged his ears as Keith aimed.

There was a deafening sound, and then, a few seconds later, the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Lance looked up and then said in a mocking voice, "'What the fuck, Lance? I just cleaned this carpet!'"

"Okay, you know what-" Keith rolled his eyes at Lance and abruptly stood up, causing Lance to fall off the couch. Lance squawked and glared up at Keith, but took the offered hand and pulled himself up. They then went to get rid of the body.

. . . . .

Two hours later, the boys had cleaned the house, again, and taken showers.

They were both back in bed, thoroughly exhausted from cleaning, and Lance was ready to pass out. Lance was using Keith as a body pillow, and Keith's arm was wrapped loosely around his back.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this," Lance said this into the crook of Keith's neck, "I'm sorry I had to bring work home."

"Hey, I signed up for this. It's not like I didn't know what I was getting into." Keith kissed the top of Lance's head. "Besides, life is more interesting with you around."

Lance smiled fondly up at Keith. Keith turned so that he was fully hugging Lance, and ran his hand through his hair. They both fell asleep in minutes, neither knowing that Keith would be the sick one tomorrow.


End file.
